Honeyside
Description Honeyside is a moderate-sized house located in the city of Riften. Any citizen who desires to become Thane of The Rift must purchase property within its realm and it just so happens that Honeyside is the only property available for purchase to the player. With its exterior entry, tanning rack, cooking place, alchemy lab, and arcane enchanter, Honeyside proves to be a useful home for hunters and those who dabble in alchemy or enchanting. Also, Honeyside is one of two purchasable houses in Skyrim that have exterior territories (porch, dock, and garden) while the other is Solitude's Proudspire Manor. Acquisition Honeyside can only be acquired on the path to becoming a Thane of Riften. To achieve this, the player must have good reputation with Riften citizens and has proven his or her worth to the Jarl. Below are the steps to acquiring Honeyside. Step 1: Proving worth to the Jarl This can only be done via Skooma Trade quest which starts by talking to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta in Riften Fishery located at the docks outside of Riften. Wujeeta will want a Healing Potion in exchange for her to talk. Once the potion is given to her, the player will be able to ask about the Skooma dealer and report to the Jarl. After this, the player will receive two other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade. If Wujeeta is intentionally killed by the player during this quest, Honeyside and the Thane position will no longer be available. Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl will begin the formalities to make you Thane of The Rift. If she does not, the player must acquire more reputation with Riften citizens by completing quests listed in Part 2. Step 2: Building reputation with the people Reputation with the Riften citizens can be attained by doing small tasks and miscellaneous quests for them. Reportedly, most players gain full reputation within The Rift after completing between four and five of the quests listed below, but this does vary. While one combination of four quests below may unlock full reputation, it is also possible that a different combination may not. It's unknown what causes certain tasks or quests to "register" as helping the people and others not. Players are likely to receive indication that they have completed enough reputation when the miscellaneous quests section prompts the player to talk to the Jarl. At that point, the player should select the first speaking prompt with the Jarl, and she will heartily congratulate the player on his or her good deeds and offer the title of Thane, as soon as Honeyside has been purchased. :Riften Reputations Quests *Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften *Help Svana Far-Shield - Talk to Indaryn, Bolli, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher in Riften *Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften *Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone *Help Alessandra - Delivery to Andurs in Whiterun *Help Bolli - Delivery to Kleppr in Markarth *Help Wylandriah - Delivery from Ivarstead, Winterhold, & Windhelm *Help Talen-Jei - Find Flawless Amethysts (3) *Help Marise Aravel - Find Ice Wraith Teeth (5) *Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find Deathbell (20), Nightshade (20), Nirnroot (20) *Help Madesi - Find Gold Ore, Mammoth Tusk, Flawless Sapphires (2) *Help Balimund - Find Fire Salts (10) *Help Snilf - Donation (Unlimited) *Help Edda - Donation (Unlimited) *Help Anuriel - Bounty Quests (Unlimited) *Help Dravin - Quest Dravin's Bow *Help Brand-Shei - Quest Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Help Mjoll the Lioness - Quest Grimsever (Long Quest, Level 14+) *Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths (Long Quest) Step 3: Purchasing Honeyside After enough reputation has been acquired, the player can talk to the Jarl's Steward, Anuriel, who will offer to sell you a house for 8,000 , but you can buy it for as little as 5,000 . If you have at least 5,000 , you'll see an option of "I'll take it". Click on that, and she will take all your gold, up to 8,000 , and in return give you the key to Honeyside and the Riften Home Decorating Guide. The player can also speak with her again for further upgrades to the property. A list of upgrade options is as follows: *Bedroom furnishings (600 ) *Kitchen furnishings (500 ) *Alchemy Lab (1,000 ) *Enchanting Lab (1,000 ) *Garden (800 ) *Porch (400 ) Honeyside is located on the Northwest corner of Riften. The player can access it from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Riften Stables. Advantages and disadvantages First and foremost, Honeyside is inexpensive and can be acquired early in the game. Unlike Breezehome, it can be equipped with an arcane enchanter, weapon and shield displays, mannequins, and a weapon rack. All smithing amenities except for a smelter can be found at the Scorched Hammer a short distance across the town. Additionally, one of the Thieves Guild fences, Tonilia, is located in the Ragged Flagon (which requires a significant trip least three transitions to reach from the home) and after completing 3 Thieves Guild Radiant quests (see "City Influence Quests"), a blacksmith will be unlocked with only a workbench, a forge, and a grindstone. The two fish barrels that come with the porch upgrade regularly produce both fish-related ingredients and fish-related food. The exit to the porch puts one outside Riften city walls in Skyrim. Honeyside is the only house that can be bought that has a direct exit to Skyrim. The garden upgrade produces both alchemy ingredients and food items. The two chickens pecking around the garden seem to exist solely for meat purposes as no nests are apparent. Additionally, if you are a member of the Thieves Guild, there is a Thief Cache barrel in the garden that regularly refills with useful items. Storage is pretty decent with a cupboard, a desk, a chest, a wardrobe, 2 end tables, and 3 barrels upstairs while the only storage downstairs is your housecarl's dresser, endtable, and wardrobe. There are also 2 bookcases, one upstairs and one downstairs, with the top shelves occupied. Be careful should you wish to add decorations to the top shelf because it might glitch the bookcase into not letting you activate it to read/receive your books. The house itself is very manageable to most adventurers. The biggest disadvantage people, especially those who favor leveling their smith skill, would find is the lack of a smelter anywhere in the city. Most of the glitches rarely happen and the ones to watch out for the most involve: the bookcases and sometimes when you set an item down to spruce up the home, the next time you return it will have fallen to the ground. If the bookcase incident happens, reload. If you're having a poltergeist moment, it usually only happens once when you add a new item to the scenery. Just pick up the item, put it back where you want it, and it shouldn't (mostly doesn't) happen again. Upgrades Item displays *1 Weapon Rack *4 Weapon Plaques *1 Shield Plaque *2 Mannequins *4 Bookshelves (holding a total of 72 books) See Riften Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Notes *This house also has a basement, where the Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter, and Housecarl's Room are situated. The Housecarl's Room will be decorated after the Dragonborn becomes a Thane of Riften by talking to the Jarl after purchasing the home. *The Dragonborn's Spouse can live in the house if asked. This is very useful, as most Spouses will start up a Shop after marriage, which provides a steady income and also allow people to trade 24 hours a day. *Honeyside and its furnitures, like all other acquirable houses in Skyrim, can be obtained for free by using the Drawer Glitch. *In the garden, to the far right corner, there is a barrel with a Thieves' Guild insignia. The barrel has a stash of weapons and armor. It can only be accessed after joining the Thieves' Guild. *The mannequins in the house are glitchy and will often be found standing in locations other than their set positions, this does not affect their ability to display armor so don't worry about losing any rare armor pieces. Usually re-entering the house will fix the issue. They also sometimes turn invisible when equipped with boots. That can be fixed by adding a piece of armor and then removing it. Sometimes doing that will result in a glitch that duplicates the item used to fix the invisibility glitch everytime the player re-enters the house. *On the porch, after purchasing it, a knife and fork can be found that can be picked up and used as weapons. *Sometimes an empty weapon rack will be filled with an Iron sword by itself if you re-enter. *This house can also be acquired by regaining The Rift for the Imperials. Bugs Current Bugs * When in Iona's room, if you use Whirlwind Sprint towards the wall above the table, you will be teleported to the front door inside the house. (Still found after 1.3 patch) * You will be able to buy Honeyside, but not named Thane. The quest "Return to Jarl" stays unfinished. Workaround: Visit the Jarl to complete the quest before entering Honeyside. Alternately, use console (Tilde, "~", Key by default) to type setstage FreeformRiftenThane 200. * Occasionally upon entering your house, the Mannequins will spawn at random locations. Workaround: Go downstairs next to the enchanting table, and equip a piece of armor on them. This will bring them back. Or, you can just re-enter your house. * When customizing your house, like carefully placing potions or jewels on shelves, tables etc. And you leave the house, after re-entering all the stuff you placed is scattered through the room/the house. Workaround: Quicksave after placing your stuff, exit the house and re-enter. The items should mostly be fine. If item scattering/reverting still occurs, try relocating the scattered items. * Certain items when placed on the mannequins will duplicate each time you reenter the home. Workaround: Sell the original copy of the duplicated item. * Bookshelf near the bed eats books and then locks up. Workaround: Reload the Autosave from the time where you entered the house. * Clothing placed in mannequins may become invisible. ' Workaround: 'Exit the house and re-enter. * Some notes or letters placed in the bookshelf downstairs may be lost after activating the bookshelf. * discovering cragslane cavern and clearing it before starting the 'skooma trade' quests leads to inability to complete the second quest that requires you to clear out this dungeon. * You cannot become the thane of Riften once Maven Black-Briar is Jarl. This means if you bought the house after she was made Jarl, no housecarl will be awarded and the room in the basement will remain empty. ('' Still found after Patch 1.5'') * If you try to place a woodcutter's axe on the third slot from the left of the weapon rack, it will be dropped instead, though it will stay suspended in the air. You will be able to pick it up again and it seems to do no harm. Also the third slot seems to be inaccessible if there are certain weapons in the slots next to it (war axe to the left or pickaxe to the right), while fine when other weapons (daggers) were in those slots. *Some items stored on weapon racks and in chests are in red print and say steal instead of take * The Weapon Plaques on the walls display all weapons diagonally * Upon entering Honeyside for the first time, a guard may be inside. * In the basement in the area with the alchemy labratory, there may be an invisible character with the player. It cannot be seen, heard, harmed, or interacted with, but will block the player from moving somewhere if walked into. It will also move around the room and push the player around if he/she is standing in it's path. Edit: It has been confirmed to be the Housecarl Iona. This is demostrated if one is to slash around randomly with a weapon (seemingly only melee weapons work) close enough to the invisible body, she will tell you irritated, "Don't do that." With captions it is revealed to Iona. Officially Patched Bugs * Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out! Workaround: either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * After installing Patch 1.2 for and the Bookshelves in Honeyside can become unusable. If you attempt to retrieve the books from the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu, the books will be retrieved but the graphics are not updated and you cannot access the Menu again, nor move or grab the books there. If you manually grab the books it will clear the space but after the first book is retrieved this way the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu is inaccessible as well. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) Screenshots 2011-11-14 00004.jpg|Honeyside 2011-11-14 00003.jpg|Rear Entrance Front upgraded porch of honeyside.jpg|Porch BedroomHoneyside.jpg|Bedroom HoneysideKitchen.jpg|Kitchen garden.jpg|Garden alchemylabhoneyside.jpg|Alchemy lab Enchantertablehoneyside.jpg|Enchanter Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Riften Locations